


Mismatched Intent

by missema



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Jewelry, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Skyrim, an Amulet of Dibella has a vastly different meaning than in Cyrodiil.</p><p>From a kmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched Intent

It was in Bleak Falls Barrow where she began to feel like herself again. After the horror that was waking up on a cart headed to her death, then saved only by a dragon attack, Cenia hadn't felt anything close to normal during her time in Skyrim. She was an adventurer, and liked the life she'd lived so far. Being in Bleak Falls Barrow, fighting off the dragur, spiders and bandits gave her a sense of rightness, a consistency that hadn't yet found in the strange, northern country. When she'd gotten the claw back from the thief, she was rummaging around in the urns, looking through them, and came upon the thing that made her smile more than any other.  
  
An Amulet of Dibella.  
  
Cenia had been a devout follower of Dibella during her time in Cyrodiil, practicing the arts of painting and speechcraft. She loved the artistic nature of the goddess, and was happy to find the necklace - it was like bringing a small part of home with her. After clearing out the rest of the ruin, she headed back to Riverwood. She'd completely forgotten about the amulet around her neck until she got an appreciative glance from Hod, whom Gerdur promptly smacked across the back of his head. Perhaps Gerdur was like so many that didn't like to patronize artists or promote their crafts, which was such a shame.  
  
Waving at Alvor as she passed the forge, she was stopped by Sven, who was acting strangely, even for him. Cenia tried to explain that she needed to talk to Lucan, but Sven kept asking her inane questions about her life and clothing as the sun went down around them.  
  
"You could come in with me." Sven said in a low voice. "It's getting dark out, and you don't want to be out here alone."  
  
"I'll be fine. I really need to go talk to Lucan though, so if you'll excuse me..."  
  
Sven stuck out his arm to block her way. "I stay up really late. I'll be in the Sleeping Giant Inn, if the conversation with Lucan leaves you unsatisfied."  
  
Cenia pursed her lips at him, unsure what to make of the bard's strange behavior. "I'll keep that in mind." She answered, pushing past him.  
  
Lucan Vallerius was waiting for her when she came in, and she was glad to be in the store, where everything seemed normal. Camilla greeted her, but then went upstairs to bed, it had gotten late while she talked to Sven outside. Left alone with the impatient Lucan, she dug the claw out of her pack and handed it over to him. "You brought the claw back! Thank you so much. Say...did you find that armor up there? Looks real good on you."  
  
 The change in his demeanor was perplexing, but she rather liked Lucan, though he was a little too excitable about that stupid claw. He was like shopkeeps everywhere in the Imperial Province, overly concerned about problems until they are solved, moving right along to the next dilemma. She smiled at him, taking his praise wordlessly, expecting him to break his gaze.  
  
He didn't, but rather just eyed her studiously, as if trying to determine something.  
  
"Did you or Camilla need something else?" Cenia asked. "Where is Camilla, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, my sister has already gone to bed. It's quite late you know." Lucan continued, still speaking in a strange voice. It was like silk pulled taut over sandpaper, as if he were struggling to keep it level, but for the life of her Cenia couldn't discern why. "Are you a follower of Dibella?" He asked, nodding at the amulet that shown proudly on her chest.  
  
"Yes! I found this when I was getting your claw, and it reminded me of home, so I put it on. Skyrim is so different from Cyrodiil." Cenia mused, thinking to herself.  
  
"Do you miss it there?" Lucan asked, his voice was full of unexpected kindness.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Want a reminder of home?" She looked up sharply at him, wondering what he could possibly mean, but he beckoned her behind his counter, where he bent down.  
  
When he straightened up he had a framed painting in his hands and he put it on the countertop. It was a small thing, but masterfully done, a oil painting that captured the instantly recognizable skyline of the Imperial city. How old it was, she did not know, because in it was the flight of fancy that often captures artists, and modern buildings were mixed in with historical ones, making a place that had always existed in the hearts of the people, but never had been in life. Cenia was standing close to him, could smell the soap and dust on him next to her, and she was aware, as she gazed at the painting, of how few people like her she would meet in Skyrim. These Nords were fierce and hardy, but willing enough to accept outsiders. She would find her place here, but she'd have to earn it. There would be few that show her kindness as Lucan did, and fewer still that would understand her.  
  
Opening her mouth to thank him, she started as he clapped his lips upon hers. Though unexpected, the kiss wasn't unwelcome, and diffuse heat surged through her at his touch, craving more. Many months had passed her without the touch of another, and she was surprised to see how she responded to Lucan. His soft lips were graceful and coaxing atop her own, and she soon found her tongue swirling next to his own, her mouth parted. The kiss released a hunger in her, and it came out as a moan, muffled by his lips.  
  
He caressed her though the hide armor she wore, but he had been mistaken about her finding it. She'd crafted the items under Alvor's gimlet eye as she learned to work his forge, and improved them by her own hand. It gave her pride to make her own armor and discard the Imperial pieces, as she was not part of the legion. Now, she was glad of it, for she could feel the heat of his hands smoothing over the swell of her breasts and stomach, as his kisses descended upon her jaw.  
  
It was strange, but this too reminded her of home, where she'd met and bedded interesting men, some like Lucan, who were shopkeepers and blacksmiths, warrior and guards. It wasn't that Cenia was a beauty of any renown, but rather that she liked the attention and affection, though she had no sweetheart to spend it on regularly. Perhaps in Skyrim that would change, but she wasn't hopeful - her time in Skyrim had already proven to be more tumultuous than all her years in Cyrodiil.  
  
That may have been why she so eagerly gave into his touch, moaning softly as his tongue flitted against her own, teasing her into the warm cavern of his mouth. He tasted like spearmint, and Cenia kissed him deeply, wanting nothing more than to just feel, sensations so long denied she had thought them lost. His touch reminded her that there was color in the world, cheer to found, appetites to be sated by more than just food and drink.  
  
Lucan rained kisses down on her, one hand stroking her back as his lips brushed against the side of her jaw, then just over her ear, so she could hear the satisfied hum that came from him. His touch had turned light after being so fierce at first, but Cenia found that she liked the change, and ran her own fingertips under his tunic, tenderly caressing the smooth expanse of his chest under his tunic. There was something so familiar about him, inherently making her bolder than she would normally have been. Her fingers drifted to his waistband, lingering there before dipping down to touch his length through his smallclothes.  
  
She felt rather than heard his hiss of appreciation at her touch, the sibilant sound sending a trill through her, down to her toes. Lucan eased her hand from his trousers, kissing her all the while. "You first." He muttered in her ear, the two words loaded with a lusty foreboding.  
  
Unlacing the front of her armor, he pressed her back close to the counter, so that she was facing the shelves full of his wares. Anyone coming through the door would only see her side and back, never knowing how exposed she was. Lucan had freed her breasts from their restraint, taking the taut peak of one into his mouth and suckling it until Cenia gasped. Threading her fingers in his short hair, she let her head fall back between her shoulders as he moved from one breast to the other, sucking and tweaking with the pointed tip of his tongue until she lost all sense, and couldn't tell up from down.  
  
When he stopped, Cenia looked down, confused as to why he'd abandoned her chest. Lucan was on his knees, kissing her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel. A hand slid up her legs, massaging the tired muscles under the skirt of her armor, traveling upward. Lucan's head followed his hand, and he went under the confines of her armor, spreading her legs wide as she felt his breath warming her thighs. A finger slid inside her smallclothes and traveled the length of her slit, slowly, back and forth, sliding, covering her petals in the wetness he'd created.  
  
Pushing her smallclothes to the side, Lucan pushed his face into her, his tongue following the path his finger had traversed moments before. She could feel him breathing harder, but determined to please, mouth and fingers working. A slender finger pressed into her and Cenia groaned, grinding her hips into his face. She must have made quite a sight, reddened lips plumped from kissing, mostly undressed up top with breasts free and nipples pointed, sweaty and messy-haired, with a man under her armor.  
  
But Camilla Vallerius couldn't see most of that, thankfully. When Lucan's sister came down the stairs to see what was making the noise, she stopped at the top of the stairs and called down before descending.  
  
"Lucan? Cenia, is that you? What's going on down there?"  
  
"Um, yes, it's me. Lucan is uh, trying to um, find something. For me. Of mine. He's busy." Cenia babbled, and felt Lucan sigh. She looked over her shoulder to try and see Camilla, and saw only her head peaking down. Her fingers twitched to retie her armor, but she decided against it, trying not to make too many quick movements in case it made Camilla look more closely.  
  
"Where is he? Is everything alright?" Camilla asked, a little suspicious.  
  
"I'm right here." Lucan said irritably from between her legs, pulling his face away from her to say it, much to her chagrin. "I-I'm busy right now, but you go on back to bed."  
  
"Alright, then. Goodnight, Lucan. Cenia." Camilla said, turning around to head back to her bed.  
  
Cenia could hear her soft footfalls above them, but Lucan didn't wait for his sister to leave before resuming. While answering his sister, he'd unbuckled her armor, and now pulled it off, letting it fall at her feet. She still was wearing her boots, but found the combination of her nudity and the hide boots that hit just below her knees oddly erotic.  
  
Now with less in his way, Lucan pushed aside her smallclothes once again, setting back to his task. Ever mindful, Cenia didn't moan as loudly this time when he pressed his tongue into her, but gasped, hands gripping the sides of the counter until her knuckles were pale and straining to keep her up. She felt a second finger slide in to join the other, as if he wanted her to cry out. She bit her lip to keep from doing so, making it ache but not drawing blood. As if to make up for the time lost by his sister's interruption, Lucan suckled and swirled his tongue, fingers pressing into her faster and harder, making it even more of a chore to stay quiet.  
  
Lucan's determined suckling on her swollen nub made her knees buckle, and she strained with the effort to keep standing as he assailed her with pleasure. Cenia climaxed with a strangled moan, nearly collapsing onto him as she shook with wave after wave of release. As they subsided, her warm, oversensitive parts were caressed by his tongue as he swept over and over the same spots, as if he was determined to make sure she stayed in the tingly haze that followed.  
  
When he got to his feet again, he was shaky, but proud of his efforts. Lucan's face glistened with her wetness mingled with sweat, Cenia tasting both as they kissed. Stepping back, he pulled his tunic over his head as if it were annoying him to find he was wearing it, and then loosened and stepped out of his trousers and smallclothes. Fully bared, he stood before Cenia and she admired him.  
  
Though he was no warrior, Lucan didn't lack for muscle. He was compact, but not lean, the dark skin of his chest hairless. Reaching out a hand, she traced the indents of his muscles, making him smile. It was almost sweet between the two of them when he kissed her again, lazily, as if they were lovers that had all night. He pulled the last of her armor away, leaving her nearly as naked as he, save for the breastband that had merely been pushed down, the Amulet of Dibella that hung between her breasts, and her boots.  
  
Leading her away from the pile of clothes behind his counter, Lucan pushed her against the door to the Riverwood Trader. Fervently hoping that Camilla was well and truly asleep, Cenia let herself be positioned to his liking, and wound up pinned to the door, one ankle lifted to rest on his shoulder. He slid into her in one movement, both of them letting out a gasp as he did. Her standing leg felt wobbly, but it didn't matter as he fucked into her, making hard, short thrusts with his head buried in her shoulder.  
  
"By the Eight, you feel so good." He was moaning, moving faster. Cenia clutched at his shoulder with one hand, feeling the muscles working as he pressed into her again and again, his whole body working. Behind them, the door creaked quietly, not even loud enough to be heard over the panting, though her head was resting on the door, and it seemed loud to her ears.  
  
Heat was rising in Cenia, making her senseless as she breathed in the smell of him, soap and sweat and sex and leather, all combined. Under her fingers, the whole of his body flexed as he drove into her, relentless, groaning quietly in her ear. Lucan's tongue flitted against her neck, slightly dry as it found the hollow of her collarbone. Cenia squeezed around him, and felt him grunt in response, shutting her eyes. She couldn't move much in her position, but her hands were free and she used them, running them down his back and up again, cupping the curve of his arse as he thrust into her. Her excitement was piqued by his, and she wiggled her hips experimentally, listening to his breath catch when she did.  
  
In the next moment, it all collided, every sensation mounting towards the same end, and Cenia tumbled again, arcing into Lucan as she felt the culmination closing in. The shallow strokes of him compounded on his earlier attentions, and she soared again, nails driving into his flesh as she clenched around him, her body shaking against the door. Unable to restrain himself, he let her orgasm bring on his own, and he came gasping her name, spilling seed as she tightened and shivered, milking his release.  
  
He let her leg slide down from his shoulder and led her away from the door. The two of them wound up laying on the floor behind his counter, on the pile of their discarded clothes. Lucan trailed his fingers up her skin, tired but replete as he smiled at her.  
  
"You know, for a moment, I didn't think you knew what that Amulet meant." He murmured.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cenia asked, confused. Lucan reached over, picking up the flower, caressing the round amethyst that lie in the center.  
  
"My dear, in Skyrim, to display such a necklace means you are interested in liaisons of a sensual nature and are open to propositions, usually ones of a short duration."  
  
 Cenia laughed softly, aware that Camilla was still sleeping above them. "That's not what it means back home. What a lovely surprise."  
  
"So you weren't aware?"  
  
"Not in the least. I was a painter back home. We used the powers of Dibella for more mundane things, like selling our wares for better prices." Cenia leaned over to kiss Lucan. "I'm glad you decided to enlighten me."  
  
"Will you come back?" He asked, looking at her askance. It didn't betray whether or not he wanted her to return, but she got the feeling he did, and she rather liked Lucan. He was a pleasant sort, and inventive where it counted.  
  
"If you'd like. I'm sure I'll have business here again." She answered and was correct, for he smiled his relief when she replied.  
  
Cenia got up and dressed, keenly aware that it was near morning and she still needed to get to Whiterun. There were crazy dragons on the loose and Divines knows what else. Her hands went to the clasp on her neck, thinking to take off the necklace now that she knew what it meant in Skyrim. But then she thought better of it, deciding that if she was to become and adventurer, she might as well be one in and out of bed.  
  
Bidding goodbye to Lucan, she left town, the Amulet of Dibella bouncing against her armor.


End file.
